EVO+
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Yukiko (雪子) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = えぼ |officialromajiname = ebo |othernameinfo = |aka = DaiwaHer "God Given Moment" video |birthday = 09|month = 04|&year = |ref = A birthday video by her friends |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 3537176 |mylistID1 = 6783085 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co311317 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = evoplusnico |partner = Mes }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. EVO+ (えぼ) is an who started at the late 2010. She has a cool and husky voice, however she can also produce a -like voice, as seen in her cover of "Gigantic O.T.N" or a much more mellow voice such as in her "Mobile" easily. EVO+ covers songs of various genres, such as J-Pop, Western/English songs, as well as VOCALOID songs. She has also been noted to have a good English pronunciation with hardly any accent, especially seen in her foreign covers such as "Addicted" . This is due to the fact, that she is a "kikoku shijo" (帰国子女), a returnee. It's been noted, that she can sing both slow tempo ballads as well as upbeat rock songs equally well, leaving a highly professional impression. She is said to be also able to produce a death voice, as apparently once demonstrated in a cover of the Maximum The Hormone song "Rock'n'Roll・Chainsaw". She is very strict with people reprinting her covers on YouTube, especially if the uploader is a YouTube partner and making money off her cover. She even tweeted about it in an unpolitely manner in English.EVO+'s Tweet about reprinting her covers Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Original) (2010.07.11) # "For Good" (Wicked song) (2010.07.23) # "Addicted" (Amy Winehouse song) (2011.08.18) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.10.27) # "Black Sheep" (2011.12.14) # "Aquila" (2011.12.15) # "One Room All That Jazz" (2012.02.07) # "S・K・Y" (2012.02.29) # "Propaganda" -English ver.- feat. EVO+ and Mes (2012.03.23) # "ARCA" (2012.03.30) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2012.04.18) # "solitude" (2012.05.04) # "Mobile" (Avril Lavigne song) -Guitar ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Kodoku no Paranoia" (2012.06.16) # "Joker Smiles" (2012.07.07) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2012.08.02) # "Sayonara Midnight" -English Guitar ver.- (2012.08.02) # "Isshinfuran" feat. EVO+, noir and Saiya (2012.08.21) # "Yosogoto" (2012.08.30) # "Dizzin'" (Original with oga) (2012.10.17) # "WAVE" (2012.11.05) # "Colorful World" feat. EVO+ and Da-little (2012.11.17) # "Christmas In The Sand" (2012.12.19) # "swing-by" (2013.01.01) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. EVO+ and Shirotan (2013.01.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Band arrange- (2013.02.13) # "Smile Again" feat. EVO+ and Mes (2013.03.07) # "Invitation" (2013.03.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.04.01) # "Risouron" (2013.04.15) # "Officially Missing You" -Yuzuki Riyu arrange- feat. EVO+ and Wataame (2013.04.29) # "glow" (2013.05.21) # "Little Things" (India Arie song) (2013.06.20) # "Gachi Yuri no Joou" feat. EVO+ and SHINVY (2013.07.04) # "X.Y.Z." (2013.07.14) # "Angelfish" (2013.08.02) # "Sing a Song" feat. EVO+, HanyCham★, Ayaponzu＊, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Kusarina, Nayugorou, Mes, Ali and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2013.09.22) }} Discography Gallery |EVO HPBD.png|EVO+ as seen in a birthday video by HanyCham★, Da-little, Mes and GigaP }} Trivia * As seen on her Twitter and YouTube channel, she can write and speak in English fluently. * She did the English narration of Don's VOCALOID album crossfade of Around the Sun. * People often drop the "+" of her name.EVO+'s Nico Nico Pedia entry * She is friends with fellow utaite Da-little, May and yukky and they often feature in , especially May. * Her favorite western artists are Mariah Carey, Alicia Keys, Christina Aguilera, Lauryn, Hill, India, Arie, James Morrison, Ray Charles, Slipknot, Jamie Cullum, Kanye West, DMX, 2pac, MissyE, Lady GAGA and much more.EVO+'s Nico Nico Douga community information * Her favorite japanese artists are Sheena Ringo, Tokyo Jihen, Utada Hikaru, Fukuhara Miho, Fuzzy Control, Hata Motohiro, Shimizu Shota, Maximum The Hormone, beetlefart and more. External Links * Twitter